1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hammer devices and more particularly to such devices adapted to nail carpet anchor strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior practice, in the art of carpet laying of the manner commonly referred to as wall to wall, is to nail a carpet anchor strip parallel and adjacent the wall against which the carpet abutts. These strips are elongated sections having a plurality of barbs upstanding from the upper surface thereof on which the edge of the carpet material is impaled when stretched thereover to abutt against the wall. These strips are also provided with nails partially imbeded in the strip and spaced along the length thereof. The strips are commercially available provided with the barbs and nails so that the workman merely lays the strips along the edge of the wall end to end and anchors them to the floor by hammering the nails into the floor. The nails provided in the strips may be masonry nails or wood nails depending upon the composition of the floor on which the carpet is to be laid. The disadvantages of the prior art to which this invention is directed are that in the nailing operation which is done manually by hammering the nails, the nails often are bent if the blows are not all direct and solid. Also, if the hammer blows are not aimed accurately, and the hammer misses the nail target, the barbs adjacent the nail will be struck, thereby bent and destroyed. Also, if the hammer swing is not tightly controlled since the strip is placed very close to the wall, the finished walls will be struck by the hammer glancing blows and consequently scratched and marred. Manually nailing the strip nails so that none of the above enumerated faults occur will require great skill and time consuming care.